1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensor and a display device with the touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic capacitance schemes are widely used for touch panels of mobile displays of smartphones or the like. In the related art, touch panels are formed separately from displays in many cases. However, in recent years, touch panels tend to be contained because of thinness, low cost, and superiority of optical characteristics.
As a sensing scheme, there known a display on which a pressure sensor which detects a position and also detects a pressing pressure when pressing is performed with a finger mounted (JP2011-501307A). Since the pressure sensor is not transparent, the pressure sensor is located on the rear of the display or a peripheral region (casing) of a display region separately from a touch position detection sensor so that light emission is not hindered.
Japanese Patent No. 5783346 discloses a structure in which position detection electrodes and pressing pressure detection electrodes are disposed to overlap each other. In this structure, since an electric field is shielded by the pressing pressure detection electrode at the time of detecting a position in an electrostatic capacitance scheme, there is a concern of a sensing operation of a touch position being hindered.